


Feeding Moony Love

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Remus gets home early to a pleasant, if exasperating, surprise.





	

Remus opened the door to the apartment, quiet in everything he did, and paused when he heard Sirius and James arguing with each other. They didn’t sound angry, more… distressed? He followed the voices to the kitchen and froze in the doorway. They blinked at him owlishly, Sirius’s hair up in a bun, and both wearing aprons and sporting surprisingly little spilled baking goods on them. Between them on the counter was a bowl, clearly what they had been discussing. 

He edged towards it, but, as if triggered by his movement, they blocked his already limited view with their bodies. 

“You’re home early,” James said. 

“Uh, yeah. I guess.” Deciding that ignoring the current kitchen situation was fruitless, he said, “Should I assume you’re cheating on me with the mixing bowl or are you going to tell me what you were making?” 

Sirius sheepishly retrieved it and tilted it his direction. 

“...Okay. Why were you hiding frosting?” 

“We… uhm. Made you a cake.” 

Remus tried to focus on why they would have made him a cake but was distracted by Sirius’s flyaway hairs. “Okay,” he repeated. “Why?” 

“Because we love you,” James answered. “And a cake seemed like a good way of getting you to like us,” he added cheekily. 

Remus rolled his eyes but pulled Sirius and James in for a hug, kissing both of them, and murmuring, “I love you too, you idiots.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
